my_gamefandomcom-20200214-history
Hoth hogs bounty hunter clan
The Hoth hogs are the top mandalorian bounty hunter clan. Led by Algo Vizsla, the Hoth hogs only accept members that are Mandalorian of these races, Twi'lek, Duros, Chiss, human, and a few exceptions but all must complete the training course to join. Algo's partner Conan granwen has the same rank as Algo among the Hoth hogs. Backgrounde The Hoth hogs were created after Algo saw that the Mandalorian culture was dying and those that remained were either scared and peacful or blood thirsty terrorists but Algo found a way to unite the two groups by finding a common enemy the Empire. Also was able to make peace between them by making the non warriors the civilians and as for the terrorists he banished or killed the murderers and traitors ones and drilled discipline, honor, respect, and better training. The Hoth hogs control concord dawn, Mandalore, and carida. The Hoth hogs have 5 fleets. The Hoth hogs have 11,120 foot soldiers per fleet 55,650 total not counting machine operators or pilots. There were the Hoth hogs which are the main group, the ice cats which are a all female group, and The strill commandos which are the anti-force user/commando unit. Allies The Jedi remnant . The Rebellion. Jabba the hutt. requirements You must pass the background check, then the basic training ( hand to hand, target practice, and obedience) then you must pass the training course to receive your armor and weaponry that best suits you and then you will be part of the Hoth hogs. You must have at least 1 red and black colored mando armor. weapons and ships Weapons: WESTAR-35, DC-15s or WESTAR-34 blaster pistols Mandalorian carbine or EE-3 carbine E-11 or DC-15x sniper rifle Ysalamiri backpack Thermal detonators or V6 pyro grenades DC-15 or A280c blaster rifles RPS-6 rocket launcher or Z-6 rotary blaster cannons Electrostaffs, vibro-swords, vibro-blades, or vibro-knuckles Ships (1 per pilot) Davaab-type starfighters 1 pilot and 1 gunner with medium laser cannons. (3 per fleet) Inexpungable-class tactical command ship had a crew of 4,300 and 2,000 troops it was armed with Double turbolaser batteries, point-defense light laser cannon batteries, and tractor beam batteries it carried 72 Davaab-type starfighters, 6 Aka'jor-class shuttles, 72 PTB-625 planetary bombers, 48 ARC-170 starfighters, 15 74-Z speeders, 10 AT-OT, and 10 AT-AT walkers or 10 HAVw A6 juggernauts. (4 per fleet) charger c70 retrofit Consular-class cruiser had a crew of 8, 1 2-1B surgical droid, and 30 troops and was armed with twin turbolaser cannon batteries, and twin heavy io cannons. (1 per pilot) PTB-625 planetary bomber had a crew of 5 and was armed with twin light laser cannons, twin autoblasters, and a proton bomb bay. (5 per fleet) C-9979 landing craft had a crew of 8 and 1,000 troops and was armed with turret-mounted laser cannons, and wing-tip laser cannons and carried 1 prefabricated garrison base, 15 74-Z speeders, 5 AT-AT, 5 AT-OT, and 10 TX-130 T tanks. (2 per planet) IV-A Orbital Space Dock with 200 officers, 50 engineers, and 24 gunners armed with 8 turbolaser turrets. Plus personnel ships.